poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue is an upcoming Land Before Time/Don Bluth film which is a sequel to ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'' planned to be re-edited by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film begins with a prophecy, telling how one of Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby's sons would save Thorn Valley from "the secret of NIMH". Timothy is chosen to go but his older brother Martin believes he should have been the one chosen. Martin decides to prove his quality, and goes off to find his own adventure. One day Timmy comes across a female field mouse named Jenny McBride, whose parents were two of the lost eight mice who tried to escape NIMH but were thought to have died. The Thorn Valley council decides it would be too dangerous to save the eight mice, so Jenny and Timmy go alone. They take a hot air balloon, but it is attacked by a hawk and crashes in the forest. Seeking help, they visit the Great Owl but instead find Jeremy the crow, posing as the Great Owl. There they learn that a caterpillar named Cecil has teamed up with Jeremy to trick the forest animals into paying them money. Jeremy and Cecil take the two mice to NIMH where they find two of the rats from Thorn Valley, Justin and Brutus. They also learn that Dr. Valentine, the head scientist, has made Martin insane. After being made insane, Martin took over the lab and brainwashed Dr. Valentine with a device similar to the one Valentine used on him and made him think he was a dog. Martin plans to use an army of lab rats riding a flock of ravens to take over Thorn Valley. He even turns two cats, Muriel and Floyd crazy, who then proceed to catch the others. He asks Timmy to join him, but he refuses and is locked in a cage as Martin drags Jenny away to make her his queen. Timmy escapes with the help of Cecil and they go to free Jenny. Together, they knock out Martin and Timmy tricks Martin's army of ravens and rats to fly in the wrong direction. Timmy and Jenny then leave to find the others, only to find once everyone is free that NIMH is on fire. The survivors (Timmy, Jenny, her parents, the other lost four mice, Cecil, Mr. Ages, Justin and Brutus) flee. Timmy goes back to save Martin. Before he leaves, Jenny tells him she loves him and he tells her the same. After being attacked by the crazy Muriel and Floyd once again, Timmy sends them down an elevator shaft and finally finds Martin. Timmy and Martin are able to escape through the lab's skylight, with some help from Jeremy. Jeremy takes the survivors to safety. The mice return to Thorn Valley, Martin returns to normal and Timmy arrives to a hero's welcome by the citizens of Thorn Valley, including Justin, Brutus, Mr. Ages, and Auntie Shrew, along with Mrs. Brisby and Martin's and Timmy's sisters, Teresa and Cynthia. Trivia * SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Flying Dutchman, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Sebastian, Iago, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pterano, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Percy, Jack Skellington, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Pete, Shere Khan, Makunga, Dr. Facilier, Creeper, The Machine, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Oogie Boogie, Cat R. Waul, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, Carface, Killer, the Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sequel films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Dom DeLuise